


The Fallen Arc Angel

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel! Jaune, Jaune is Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: A story of what would happen if Lucifer fell to Remnant instead of Hell.





	1. Exiled on Broken Wings

Lucifer was known as many things. He was called a liar, a thief, a trickster, a coward and betrayer. He was none of these things. He was honest, gave and never took, was a prankster but all in good fun, was braver than the other archangels, and the most loyal to God.

But, due to the jealousy of the other archangels, he was cast out of heaven by the one he cared for the most, God himself.

~~

He cried out in pain as he was forced through the wall of the grand palace in Heaven. His body hit it so hard that he broke through the said to be unbreakable stone, flying out and crashing against the deceiving clouds - they looked soft and fluffy, but hurt like hell when you land on them!

He bounced a couple times before coming to a stop. He slowly staggered onto his hands and knees, limbs shaking as he he does. Clutching his damaged belly, he coughs a bit of blood onto the ground. He looked up a bit, his usually handsome face covered in bruises and scratches, healing far slower than usual.

There he saw the one he was most in debt to. The one who he served without question for millennia. The one who hurt him on the lies of others. God.

“Lucifer! You have sullied my name by your crimes!” God said, though Lucifer barely heard him. He said nothing in defense. “You used your abilities to tempt the human realm and harm those who were in your care! What do you plead?”

He was silent for a while, before looking into the gaze of the Almighty Being.

“I am innocent of these crimes. But you’ll think I’m lying. Like what I supposedly did to the humans. You know me! I love mankind as much as you do!” He cried out as he stood on bruised and bloodied legs.

While he was forced out of the palace, he saw that he landed near the opening in Heaven that lead to the realms that they watched over. Moving his wings the slightest bit, he winced as he found they were broken.

Looking back at God, he saw doubt enter his eyes and tears well up a bit, before he blinked them away, his gaze hardening once more. “It is the word of the other archangels against yours. I wish I could say that I could trust you, like I did all those years ago, but I can’t” he said as he summoned his energy, not at all unlike magic, and aimed it at Lucifer.

“What are your last words?” He asked, the energy crackling in his hands. Lucifer saw that this would kill him in the most painful way possible. But, with his wings broken, and him being weak, the fall through dimensions and realms would hurt as well - but significantly less - and would most likely kill him as well.

He looked God in the eyes and smiled. He smiled in the face of death, no fear in his eyes. This made God falter a bit. This was the man he trusted with his life, the one who was his righthand, aside from his son. Regret and realization filled his eyes as he saw where Lucifer was standing. He quickly dismissed the energy and reached a hand towards the harmed angel. “No, wait!” he cried out.

But, the moment of hesitation was the perfect time for the essentially wingless angel. He leaned back, still smiling, hands in his pockets as he fell. His blond hair whipped about as he started to fall, his eyes - the bluest blue you’ll ever see - was filled with sadness, but happiness as well, as he knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone with the lies hat were told about him.

As he fell, and the other archangels arrived to see his fate, he said one word. The last he’ll ever speak to the beings of Heaven; “Goodbye”

When he was gone from sight, God was silent as the archangels celebrated. However, they stopped when they saw God turn, pure rage in his usually kind eyes. That night, across the multiverse, people heard the screams of pain and bellows of rage.

~~

Lucifer fell for centuries, though it went by in seconds for him. He passed countless worlds. As he fell, panic set in as he realized what he did. He could never go back if he ever landed.

His eyes widened in fear as he reached a hand towards the rapidly distancing image of Heaven.

Unfurling his broken wings and ignoring the agony that courses through his body, he tried to fly back up, but was unable to. He rapidly neared a realm, one similar to the Earth he had once watched over.

As he blacked out, he barely registered that his usually pristine, pure white wings, were now pitch black.

~~

Noah and Juliet Arc were at their home, watching the sun set against the horizon as the shattered moon of Remnant rose behind them. They were enjoying the quiet as their daughters - eight of them, all adopted, were at their individual friend’s houses for the weekend.

The silence was broken, however, by a sound that came from the sky. It was so loud that it cracked the windows of the home and set off their car alarm.

Turning their heads to the direction of the sound, they saw what looked like a human falling through the sky, wind visibly streaking behind their body.

Looking at each other for the briefest second, they rushed to where the human landed.

Minutes later they came to the part of the forest where the human landed. It was a disaster zone. There was a large crater, smoking ground and burnt trees. There, in the center of the crater, was a young man, barely seventeen, with shoulder length blond hair. Attached to his back, on either side of his spine, just below his shoulder blades, were two pitch black wings, each fifteen and a half feet long, splayed and bent at wrong angles, evidence that his wings were broken. They saw the cut on his face and chest - covered in a ripped shirt - slowly starting to heal.

~~

Lucifer blinked a bit as he came to a bit, though not completely. His head and body hurt so much that he could barely register that he was laying down. The soft light of the moon that filtered through the trees hurt his head so much.

The sound of rushed footsteps assaulted his ears as they neared. As his vision darkened, he barely heard someone as if he were alright, before the picked him up gently.


	2. Awakening and New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up in a strange home with his wings in splints, his body mostly healed. The family that brought him home offered to take him in until his wings are healed. Then he has a choice; stay with them as their son, or leave and make his own way in the world.

He woke up with a start, bolting up in the bed he was laying in. He grimaced a bit as he upset his wounds a bit. The pain meant he was still alive, though… that was good…

Clutching his bandaged shoulder, he stood. He felt that his wings were unfurled, and put in stints that held them in place and covered them. No wonder why his back hurt so much. He absently noticed that his minor wounds were healed.

Smelling food, he slowly made his way to the source. This was a very… awkward walk, as he constantly had to shift his body to get through without brushing his large, magnificent wingspan against anything, or accidentally knock anything over. He was so hungry, as he hadn’t eaten in centuries.

Opening the door to where the smell was most prominent, he saw that there were nine people, all with different hair colors, either natural or dyed, with different colors of eyes, more than a few having heterochromia, or, in the case of the oldest woman, curious orange eyes. With a a start, Lucifer realized that eight of the nine people were women.

“Oh, you’re up! I thought you were going to be out for a while” said the oldest woman, possibly the mother, if this was a family. “I’m Juliette Arc” she extended her hand and smiled.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out except for a croak, because of the literal centuries of not using his voice. The youngest one, barely five, got up from the table and grabbed him a cup of water. He drank it and smiled after, thanking her. She smiled the most adorable smile and skipped to her seat.

Looking back to Juliette, Lucifer introduced himself.

“Lucifer. I have no other name, as I was never given one, as there was no need for one where I was from” he said as he shook her hand gently.

The only man in the room, bar Lucifer, spoke up. “Well, Lucifer. Since it takes a while to heal wings, how would you like to live with us? And, by the time your wings heal, you decide if you want to stay or if you want to go”He simply nodded and smiled.

~~A year and a half passed and Lucifer’s wings were healed completely. He could finally spread and fold his magnificent wingspan of fifteen and a half feet at will and fly at amazing distances. He also regained his ability to summon weapons and his abilities.

But now came the important question.

“Are you going to leave?” Asked Argent, the youngest of the daughters in the Arc family.

Without hesitation, Lucifer smiled and answered that he was going to stay.

“What should your name be?” Asked Noah, as he was filling in the necessary files in order to adopt Lucifer and make it seem like he was apart of the family all along. “Here on Remnant, it’s tradition for kids nowadays to be named after colors or things that are somehow related to colors”

Lucifer thought a bit and remembered another name for yellow on Earth.

“Jaune Lucifer Arc” he said with a smile.


	3. Meeting Red and White

Jaune wore his usual outfit, consisting of his Pumpkin Pete hoodie underneath his light leather armor, colored black to blend in perfectly with his hoody, as well as his wings, which were folded against his back, the pitch black feathers seemingly non-existent against his leathers.

It was a bit uncomfortable keeping his wings against his body the whole time, but it was necessary as to not bring attention to himself.

He looked around, face showing no emotion, his eyes calculating as he observes everyone around him. He can see everyone’s Aura’s, their souls, and everything that marred their souls.

Most had their soul’s mainly pure, but they had some bits of black on their souls. There was one, however, that was completely pure white.

He looked to the young girl, an eyebrow quirked a bit as he looked her over.

She was pale with silver eyes. She had short black hair that faded to red towards the tips. She had a black corset, with red highlights in it. Hooked onto her corset by two, crooked silver crosses, was a dark red cloak.She had a black skirt with red undertones, a red belt on it, which had a black flaming rose on it, and on one side is a pack, which she most likely stored her ammo in, and there were five silver sniper rounds in slips. Her black and red boots went up to her mid-shin, her black socks going past her knees. Underneath her cloak was a folded up piece of metal, which was most likely her weapon, and was, again, red. She looked to be fifteen or so.

She was talking to an obviously older girl, who was taller and blonde. Her hair went down past her lower back, and it was a massive mane of blonde. She was slightly tanner than the girl in front of her, with lilac eyes. She had an orange scarf around her neck. Her chest was more developed than her friend. She had an orange shirt with a black flaming heart which was over her heart, an orange jacket over it. She had denim short shorts on, a purple bandana around her left knee. She had dark brown boots on, and was smiling.

He couldn’t hear what they said, but Yellow was clearly excited, while Red was embarrassed.

He looked away, as it was bad to eavesdrop. He knew for a fact that God and the other Archangels were watching him up there, so he was going to do well, to prove that he was telling the truth, and that the archangels lied and were only jealous of him.

~~

After helping Red off the ground, after she was saved by a girl in black from a girl in white, after White chewed Red out, after she exploded in the courtyard, after White waved around a vial of red Dust, after Red fell onto White’s luggage, and after Yellow left Red, Jaune introduced himself to the younger girl. Well, they were all younger than him, technically. Turns out Red was named Ruby. Huh. Very fitting.

As they made their way to the auditorium, where the welcoming speech was being held, Jaune found out that he was absolutely shit at socializing. Guess that being a three-thousand five hundred seventy-six year old angel that looks seventeen, and goes as seventeen, doesn’t exactly mean you’re great at talking to girls. Or people. Or in just talking in general. Anyways, Ruby, seeing her sister Yang, left Jaune.

“Great… now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?” He asked to himself, not feeling someone watching him.

He walked forwards, standing close to Ruby and Yang. He looked around, moving his wings a bit as they rested against his back because of nervous energy.

His head stopped, though, when his gaze locked on some one else’s. They were staring right at him with golden yellow eyes whose pupils had the slightest angle to them, showing to him - and only him - that she was some breed of cat Faunus. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders and rested against her back. Her lightly tanned skin showed that she was used to being outside a lot. Her outfit was a lot like a three piece suit made for a woman, though it seemed to be made for warmer temperatures than Vale’s weather. Her body was curvy, and she stood in such a way that she was ready for anything. On her back was a black blade, that looked like a cleaver, with a black ribbon hanging off the handle.

Jaune was captivated. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Well, mortal woman, that it. Angels were beautiful, yes. But beautiful in the way that a sunset is beautiful, or a landscape, or a painting. You can love it, but it can’t love you back. This woman, however, could love someone back.

Realizing that Jaune had been staring, and that his jaw had been dropped, shut it quickly and turned away, his cheeks heating up a bit. He couldn’t believe it. He, the one who was once Lucifer, a Fallen Angel who was once a Seraph, the one who was once the right hand of God, fell in love at first sight.


	4. Sorry, Guys!

I'm so sorry, you guys, about last chapter. I completely forgot that it was a Jaune x Blake story, so I wrote about Jaune falling for Weiss instead. And, as I'm sure that many of you guys were hoping for a Knightshade fic, I will not change it to Weiss x Jaune. In a couple days, I will take down this chapter, and the previous one, and rewrite the last one.


End file.
